1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grenade. More particularly, the invention relates to a grenade with a variable distance detonation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grenades have been available for a very long time. In particular, grenades function by releasing a safety mechanism, for example, with the withdrawal of a pin. Once the safety mechanism is released, the user has a limited amount of time before the grenade detonates. As such, the user typically throws the grenade and the grenade detonates a specific time after the pin has been pulled. However, accuracy with regard to exact location of detonation has always been one of the shortcomings of the utilization of grenades. As such, a need exists for a detonation mechanism which allows a user to control the specific location at which the grenade detonates. The present invention provides such a mechanism.